(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having terminals arranged in a special way to provide coplanar conducting heads and soldering tails as well as highly positional and electrical stability, avoid high-frequency electromagnetic wave interference, and enable low assembling cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While connector sockets have been largely miniaturized, they have not had many structural improvements or changes over past years. Connectors play very important roles in many popular electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA). Different connectors might have different positional and electrical stability as well as different durability due to different designs thereof, however, they all have to meet the requirements of being compact, miniaturized, easily plugged and unplugged, stable, solid, and durable.
Most of the currently available connectors have internal terminals with projected and exposed soldering legs separately located in individual recesses. The soldering of the projected terminal legs takes time, and the soldered terminal legs do not always provide coplanar contact surfaces. The following are some common problems with the currently available connectors.
Since the terminals are located in and projected from their respective recesses, they are not well protected from easy separation and deformation, and tend to have broken legs under externally applied force. All these factors result in very high wear and damage rates of the connector.
Since the terminals before soldering are not always coplanar, the connector soldered to a motherboard via the non-coplanar terminals tends to bias, which inevitably results in secondary processing and increased manufacturing cost of the connector to lower its competing ability in the market.
The projected terminal legs form a weakened portion of the connector and are subjected to breaking or deformation under external force. The broken or deformed terminal legs result in a non-conductive connector or shorten the usable life of the connector.
It takes additional time and labor and requires high precision machinery to solder the projected terminal legs. Moreover, the projected terminal legs are not protected against interference in electric signals.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, another type of connector with terminals embedded in a plastic material thereof has been developed, so that the terminals are firmly connected to the connector without the risk of easily becoming separated, deformed, or broken, and are not necessarily located in individual recesses in a precise manner. However, this new type of connector does not really solve the problems existed in the conventional connectors. That is, the projected and exposed soldering legs of the terminals are still not always coplanar, and the increased costs for quality control, inspection, and secondary processing of the connector still exist.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a connector with specially designed and arranged terminals, so that soldering tails of the terminals soldered to a motherboard are not exposed or projected from the connector, and the problem of high-frequency electromagnetic wave interference is prevented.